


Pink Kryptonite

by chikapu_thundercunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, No Kara Danvers/Mon-El, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikapu_thundercunt/pseuds/chikapu_thundercunt
Summary: Lena is given a box that contains something that might be harmful for Kara. So they both take it to the DEO for inspection and then Superman suddenly arrives and opens the box...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 401





	Pink Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> So... I am fairly new to this fandom and I haven't really completed any season of Supergirl but I was hooked on Supercorp once Lena Luthor popped on the screen. I based the fic on what the characters were wearing and also there is no Mon El nor Jack Spheere here. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first prompt... ever. And English is not my first language so please be gentle with me. Hahaha. Oh! And this is the prompt -
> 
> \- 2x18 when Lena asks Kara what her Kryptonite is Kara gets all flustered. Lena knows she's Supergirl. She just loves to see Kara fluster and ramble.

“You haven’t answered my question earlier… So what’s your Kryptonite?” Lena asked as she swirled her very expensive scotch on a glass. The CEO then looked at Kara and sipped on her alcohol seductively. She then put down her glass on the office table, leaned a little, crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at Kara.

Lena had just had a very long day at work so naturally when Kara walked in on her office at 7 in the evening with some take out from Big Belly Burger, the CEO just wanted to make her day a little better by teasing Kara.

“Well?” the CEO asked when Kara didn’t answer right away. Lena was trying hard not to giggle at the sight of the Super all flustered and turning redder every second.

Lena loves making Kara fluster. It was really too easy and it made Lena internally giggle every time. After a whole drama played on her head, the CEO finally accepted the fact irrevocably in love with Kara. So when she saw not so subtle hints that maybe Kara likes her like that too, well, she couldn’t help but tease the Super about it. It didn’t help that Kara seemed to be oblivious about her own feelings.

“Ummm…” Kara tried to form words. The Super made a dent on the soda can she was holding.

“Take your time. Use your words, darling,” Lena smirked at the blonde. She got her glass then walked to the table where the bottle of scotch is located. But Lena accidentally bumped the table and the cover for the bottle fell on the carpet. The CEO bent over and was about to retrieve the cap but was slightly startled when she heard Kara choking on something. The cap forgotten, the CEO rushed at the side of the Super.

Nobody can blame Kara for choking on her drink though. Lena was wearing a very tight black dress and black Louboutin heels. So when the CEO bent down and tucked some of her hair on her ear while the Super was in the middle of drinking her soda… well… the soda came out of her nose. Definitely choked on the remainder of the liquid in her throat.

“Are you alright?” Lena was patting Kara’s back as she choked. It took a few seconds before the Super could answer, “Am… okay.” Kara then proceeded to wipe away the offending soda on her face and shirt with a wad of tissues.

Kara closed her eyes and tried to do breathing exercises to calm down. She felt Lena scoot a little closer then asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! I mean why not… I’m okay doke~ I’m fine fine fine and… your fine… like wine… and choking is not good for anyone. Especially when you’re drinking and… you look like that… I mean… you look amazing! Amazing as always! And soda is good… sweet… but you don’t drink sodas… so I’m just going to stop now…” Kara flushed bright red again.

Lena was trying not to laugh. She found a rambling Kara to be absolutely the cutest.

Kara looked at Lena and before she could stop herself, looked at the CEO’s chest. The Super couldn’t be any redder at this point.

“Like what you see?” Lena purred and it made Kara jump off the couch. Almost tripping on the table in front of the couch. But before Kara could reply, a knock was heard and Hector entered the room.

“Ms. Luthor, this came for you,” Hector handed a shoe sized box to Lena. The man then waited for some instructions from the CEO. He looked confused unto why Kara looked flustered, red and had a wet spot on her light blue shirt.

“Thanks,” Lena received the box and put it on her table. She turned to Hector and asked, “Did Security got a look to what it is?”

“Do I need to that?” Hector surprisingly asked. Lena facepalmed.

“Just go home, Hector. And take all of your things with you,” Lena sternly said.

“Your firing me?” the assistant answered.

Kara went to the table and inspected the box with her x-ray vision. To her surprise, the box is lined with lead. The Super tapped Lena’s shoulder and whispered, “The box is lined with lead.”

“Yes, Hector. You’re fired. You as my assistant should know that some people want me dead. Some send me death threats thru mail and some send me stuff that could be deadly presented as a gift. So you not letting this get checked out,” Lena pointed at the box, “Is a security risk not only for me but potentially for the people here in the building.” The CEO glared daggers at her assistant. Well former assistant.

“Did you even get the name of the person who delivered the package?”

“Umm… no?”

“Seriously?” Lena groaned.

“What I was busy… doing stuff?” Hector squeaked.

Kara was growling and Hector heard it a little bit. There was something terrifying with how the Super was on how she was looking at him. He thought that Kara’s eyes glowed a little red.

“Okay!” the assistant almost yelled panicking, his hand up in surrender. “I’m going get my things and get the fuck out of here… just don’t let your Golden Retriever maul me death! Jesus!” the assistant almost ran out of the office.

“Golden Retriever?” Kara owlishly blinked at the space where the assistant stood a few seconds ago.

Lena huffed and stared at the box. Her hands on her hips while contemplating whether to look what is inside or call for security. It took her a few minutes glaring at the box before Kara spoke up. 

“Do you want me to get this to the DEO?” Kara stood beside Lena. She rubbed circles on the CEO’s back for assurance. The Super listened in if Hector was still outside the office or anyone for that matter, she was pleasantly surprised that they were the only ones in the building. Well, except for the security guards in the lobby.

“But we don’t know what’s inside, Kara. It might be Kryptonite,” Lena looked worried.

“It’s in a lead line box, I don’t think it’ll cause any harm. Besides, it’ll take me just a minute to get to the DEO,” Kara got the box from the table and started to walk towards the balcony.

“Can I come with you?” Lena asked the Super.

Kara looked at Lena thoughtfully for a second. “Are you sure? I might have to fly a little faster… and I know you hate flying,” Kara titled her head to side. The CEO just nodded and walked over to the balcony.

“Okay, hold on to me. I promise I won’t let you fall,” Kara gave the box to Lena and carried the CEO bridal style. 

“Ready?” Supergirl squeaked when she felt Lena nuzzle her neck and nodded. Then they flew towards the DEO.

*** 

Supergirl and Lena arrived at the DEO 5 minutes after they flew from LCorp. Kara then gave the box to Alex while Lena was giving the details that transpired earlier in her office. Well, she didn’t tell the flirting part of the story. They were ushered in a room where Brainy, J’onn and James arrived a few minutes later.

Alex and J’onn were looking at the box hesitantly. James was also there, sitting in chair contemplating what’s inside the box. Brainy was just standing there, curious unto what the box held inside.

“So your assistant just gave the box to you? Without security looking at it?” Alex narrowed her eyes at the box.

“Yeah and I fired him after learning that,” Lena just shrugged.

“Supergirl, you shouldn’t be in this room. It might be dangerous,” J’onn looked at the Super with his arms crossed.

Just then, Superman arrived at the room, walked towards where the box is. “What’s this?” then opened the said box.

Alex and J’onn tried to stop Superman. James suddenly stood up and tried to run to Clark. Lena went in front of Supergirl and hugged her, seemingly to protect her. Kara closed her eyes shut and held her breath. Brainy tried to say stop but it was all too late.

A pink spiky stone glowed inside the box.

Superman who was still holding the opened box, accidentally looked at James, who was at his right side.

“Oh… I’m gay now,” Clark suddenly said.

Lena suddenly turned to look at Superman with wide eyes. Alex, J’onn and Jame’s mouth were agape. Brainy looked like he was processing some information. Kara opened one eye and looked at her cousin. What she saw almost made her laugh if not for the fear of the offending pink glowing thing inside the box.

Superman was now beside James, feeling up the photographer’s biceps and winking at him.

“Pi-Pink Kryptonite?” James stuttered. The photographer was trying his best to compose himself. Superman was still feeling his bicep and takes a peek at his friend’s butt.

“Yes, I believe that is pink Kryptonite,” Brainy nodded.

“What?” Alex, Kara and Lena shouted. J’onn looked stunned when Superman made kissy noises at James.

Lena stumbled back and Kara put her arms arounds the CEO’s waist instinctively.

“Yes and upon my knowledge,” Brainy coughed, “It makes Kryptonians… gay,” the 12th level intellect finished.

“But,” Kara answered apprehensively, “I’m okay. Nothing’s changed.” The Super let go of Lena then walked towards the Kryptonite held it in her hands and said, “Why is it not working on me?”

Lena looked at the Super and was smirking. Alex’s hand was on her mouth, trying and failing not to laugh. Her other hand was on her stomach, trying to hold herself together. J’onn just facepalmed. Brainy was looking at Kara curiously while Superman was now massaging the shoulders of a very flustered James.

Supergirl returned the pink Kryptonite in the box. 

“Maybe because your already…” Brainy started but Alex put a hand on his mouth.

“What?” Kara was clearly frustrated. The Super then closed the box then opened it. Closed it again and opened it. She tried several times but to no avail.

“Stop that!” Superman groaned. Kara jumped back a little after she closed the box. “Can someone please help Supergirl,” Clark sat down, his hands on his face.

Alex looked at Lena and gestured towards Kara. James was pleading with her eyes while Brainy just looked at them. The CEO blushed.

“Well, help Supergirl,” Alex chuckled.

Lena arched and eyebrow at Alex but when she saw J’onn look at her then to Kara, she mouthed, “Fine.”

The CEO’s brain was overloading at this point. She did want to kiss Kara but not in this kind of scenario. But alas she thought, “A kiss is a kiss so… fuck this.” She then walked over to Kara and tapped her shoulder.

“Want to try a hypothesis of mine?” Lena purred at the Super.

“Wha…”

Before Kara could finish her question, Lena was already kissing her. It took a few seconds for the Super to realize what was happening before she kissed the CEO back.

“Does that answer your question?” Lena said after breaking their kiss. She wiped the smudged lipstick on Kara’s lips.

Kara looked at Lena with a dopey grin and nodded.

“Gay!” Alex shouted. Kara glared at her sister while Lena laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! This is a different AU aside my ongoing Supercorp story. Hehe... ^-^


End file.
